elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr Death Overlord
Soul Gems |Soul = Grand}} The Draugr Death Overlord is a variant of Draugr found in the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They are the most powerful types of Draugr and typically serve as the final boss in various Draugr filled dungeons. Level Draugr Death Overlords typically become more common at level 40 to 45, but may be found at earlier levels, depending on the location. Combat Draugr Death Overlords are known for their use of Ebony Weapons, and, like other Draugr in the Overlord class, their ability to use Dragon shouts such as Unrelenting Force, Disarm, Frost Breath, and Marked For Death. While not as powerful as Dragon Priests, they are still a formidable boss at the end of Dungeons. Description Draugr Overlords or Draugr Death Overlords wielding bows are capable of extreme damage, and are capable of killing a low level or lightly armored character in one shot. A shield is advised for fighting them. Their Unrelenting Force shout can occasionally send your player flying, so beware. The Disarm shout can easily turn a fight around if your weapon is thrown from your hands and you're not well prepared. This can be countered with Bound weapons. Draugr Death Overlords come in two varieties, higher and lower level, though not much change in appearance, except maybe for their choice in weaponry. As for their appearance, they're usually heavily armored, and can be identified by their long-horned helmets, as shown in the picture above. Draugr Death Overlords using two-handed weapons have incredible range, that is only matched by their damage. The player can gain an easy advantage over all Draugr, their speed. All Draugr are rather slow, as are their power-attacks. Mages may prefer to use fire or frost against foes as tough as these. The frost can drain their stamina and forbid them from power-attacks, and slow them down even more; however, it should be noted that Draugr have a strong resistance to frost. All Draugr are weak against fire, which is incredibly useful, as high-leveled Draugr usually have rather large amounts of health. Draugr tend to have a low detection rate, so a skilled player with high Sneak and Archery skill will be able to adopt a hit-and-hide strategy to slowly wither them down. Being undead, Draugr have a strong resistance to poisons and immunity to fear and calm spells unless using the Master of the Mind perk. (An exception being the "Turn Undead" spells) Strategies *Keep many, high damaging weapons with you, as the Draugr Lord will use the Disarm regularly. If of a high enough level these enemies may cease to use the Disarm shout as the player"s level is too high for him or her to be affected. *Be sure to not attempt killing him with a valuable weapon, as the Disarm shout may send it flying around the room, making it very hard to find. *A Follower, Atronach, or Thrall will really help against these foes. The follower can act as a distraction while you attack him. *The Unrelenting Force Shout may also help as you may be able to do a lot of damage by shouting him off of an elevated area. *Beast Form is very strong against it. Sprinting strong attacks will knock it down allowing extra time to attack. Once he stands back up, back off and repeat. The same "knockdown" strategy can be achieved with the shield charge perk. *After reaching a high enough level or if you have an unnaturally high armor rating, the Death Lord's Unrelenting Force shout will no longer cause a knockdown and may just knock the player back. Interestingly, having the sign of the Atronach can completely negate the shout as it is absorbed into your Magicka instead. This effectively grants you immunity to Shouts. (Deathlords with a bow or Death Overlords may still knock you down frequently with their Unrelenting Force shout despite a high level or high armor rating.) * The Death Overlord's Frost Breath shout can inflict fatal damage to low leveled players and drain a lot of stamina, preventing sprinting or escaping. * Using a bow against melee holding Death Overlords is very effective, as the Draugr will not be able to hit you if you maintain distance. * Using weapons with fire enchantments are especially effective against all Draugr, Dawnbreaker and silver weapons are most formidable against Draugr. Locations *High Gate Ruins, found in one of the two small rooms with a lever inside. *Snow Veil Sanctum, along with many Draugr Overlord, Restless Draugr and Draugr Wight . *Volskygge, found on a throne in the last room. (Found at level 22) *Forsaken Cave, in the last room after clearing the dungeon then returning. *Olaf One-Eye,that rests in Dead Men's Respite, has the level of one Draugr Death Overlord *Reachcliff Cave, found on a throne in the last room (found level 28) Category:Skyrim: Draugr Category:Skyrim: Draugr